transformed at night
by robinloverforever53
Summary: Robin and Zantanna have been transformed and now robin is missing. Its up to the team to find him before its to late. And maybe they won't like whats in store for them. you'll find out if you just click on the link,i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please give me advise about the story. This is about Robin being transformed and if I get enough views I'll make more chapters. I don't own Young Justice.**

**Prolong**

(Zantanna's P.O.F.)

I ran after the madman that had all the answers,the one who can change me back but its not what I want. What I want is to get Robin back but that seems so out of reach,the man was getting out of my vision. Sure a moped can be so fast when it needs to be. I turned down an alley and turned a corner before I jumped on the man knocking him down.

"What are you going to do girl?you said it yourself 'I rather change then lose myself' so selfish dragging him in with you. I bet he knew what he was getting into but how could I know." I couldn't take it anymore this man hurt him and I was going to finish it no matter what. I stomped my foot or paw on his throat all he did was smile as blood poured from his nose.

I could see he wanted me to do this the whole time and if I did he would be gone forever."Zantanna stop!don't do it! It's not worth it we'll find him some other way!" the team finaly caught up and was trying to stop me but I didn't care anger burned in my stomach. Without thinking I scratched his arm and he screamed in agony. I felt my body get throwned off of him.

I looked to see that M'gann was trying to stop me from harming the man anymore and so far she had the upper hand. She had froze my body in place and it took a lot of her strength to keep me from breaking free. The man had gotten back up and took out a gun,he aimed it at Megan and I wanted to scream. "No one can mess with my experiments untill I know if their stable or not!"

The gun fired and a beam of blue light thundered toward Megan,it hit it's mark. Megan went down and I could control my body once again. Megan was laying on the ground unconsious, the man looking at me with anger and what looked to be saddness in his silver eyes."Isthat all you can do?Youhave to do better then that if you want to see him again. You see he could be anywhere in the world and I'm the only one that knows were he is. A mutt like you won't be able to find him. Say goodbye to the one and only boy wonder!"

**Tell me what you think and I will try to post the first chapter as soon as I can. Thanks and please stay traught guys. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Stellacartoonlover, Maddie609, random obsession, and Dextra2 who reviewed my story and liked it, you each get a cookie.** **So I got so many review, more then I thought I would get and they all were so positive. And I saw that many of them put me on their favorite list thank you once again and please enjoy my story. This story might just be mostly of Zantanna's thoughts but I assure you the whole team will be there, with the one and only Batman.**

**Chapter 1**

(Zantanna's P.O.V.)

Days before

Where do I begin, things were horrible for me I lost my dad about a month or so ago and the pain was still here. I was in my room looking at the photo of me and my dad when I was younger. It was so simple when he was here but now I am on my own. Well not completely alone, the team is here for me and always will.

I heard a soft knock on my door and I got up, I was about to open the door when I had a weird feeling. I looked through the peep hole Robin installed for me upon my request and saw the red headed speedster. I was relived I opened my door a crack. "Hey Wally what do you need?" Wally looked up from his snack of chips and cheese. "Hey Zantanna I heard that Batman has a special mission for us and you weren't there so I thought I could tell you." I smiled because usually Artemis and Robin were the ones to tell me.

"Thanks Wally I'll be there in a minute I have to put something away first." Wally looked at my hand with the photo that I forgot I had. "Just don't be too long or Batman will kill you." He zoomed off and I sighed I quickly put the photo down and with one last look at it I walked out and headed to the mission room.

Everyone was already there when I arrived and Batman gave me his signature BatGlare. "Sorry I'm late Batman I was in the middle of something." His looked at the holographic globe and spoke. "There have been reports of children going missing. You are to find out why they are going missing and stop it. We believe that their next target is a girl named Jamie Brooks. She lives in Gotham and her father is a professer of genetic muttation. You must protect her until I say otherwise." With that he left and we went to the Bio-ship. Robin was walking with me.

"Hey Robin is Batman always like that?" He looked at me and smiled, I smiled too. "No he isn't always like that he is like that to protect himself from everyone."

"Is he like that around you?" He laughed sending goosebumps down my spine. "Batman wasn't like that before..." Robin stopped and looked at his feet. "Robin are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine thanks we should get going or they'll take off without us." We ran and I had an uneasy feeling Robin was going to unravel something important. I wish he told me but then again this was the boy wonder after all. Soon we got to the Bio-ship and took off. This mission was just the beginning of something big.

**Thanks for reading and let me know if you all like this chapter and if you want me to write a story for you just ask kay? Thanks stay traught ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my last chapter.** **I have been asked if that person could be a beta for me, I'd like to say thanks but i don't need one not yet at least. I was thinking of posting a new story as well seeing as everyone likes this one. So down to business I was thinking why not add the villians intake. So this chapters all about that. Well here goes,enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 2**

(unknown P.O.V.)

"IT didn't work!" CRASH. The window broke. "Sir please relax, it will work I'm sure it will." I looked at my assistant. "No it won't I need just one for it to work completely!" She cringed but I didn't feel bad in the slitess. "Then what is the one that best suits this sir?"

She was persistant I'll give her that. "Miranda 'the one' is someone who won't give up. I was going to use you but I need you around." Her eyes widened but she did not retreat. "Miranda all of the experiments didn't gain powers. They only mutated, take a good long look at them! Every single one Miranda!"

"What if I find you 'the one?'" that took me aback. "Do you know what is required from the person?" miranda shook her head and I sighed. "What do you think we took those kids because they were good? No we took them for what they posse like you for instance I could have experimented on you."

"Why didn't you?" I laughed and then narrowed my eyes. "Because you have something that I need to go on with my experiments. Now that person has to be strong both mentally and physically. It has to be persistant like you, and hard headed. If you can find me someone like that I won't have to kill you."

I made my way to the door,past Miranda. "What if I got two? What will you do to me then?" I stopped, still looking at the door and I said. "If you can give me two I'll give you your freedom. I know you want that badly so find me one and you live,find me two and you are free." I opened the door to the hallway. "If the experiment works I won't bother you ever again but I doubt you can find someone who can fit the description right now."

I put on my lab coat and went to the lab. I looked around when I got inside. A cleaning crew were cleaning up from my last experiment. It was a mess there were broken beakers and chairs lodged in walls. Results from experiment 112, she was the tuffest experiment yet. So close to becoming powerful but she wasn't the one I needed.

She had a strong mind but wasn't physically. "Professer! Um...we are doing our best to fix the mess and it will be all clean in a day or two. Can we have a break?" I nodded and the cleaners swiftly left. I walked to the back of the lab careful not to touch the liquid or step on glass. Opening the double doors I saw rows upon rows of cages.

Growls were heard from the closest cages and I could see the eyes of the beasts. "Soon my pets you'll be ready." Walking to the last cage I stepped onto a plateform. It rose to the top cage. Inside were twenty or so kids under the age of ten.

"Good evening children who want their appoinment next?" The children backed up to the far wall, scared of what might happen to them. One brave soul a boy about seven chirped out. "I think the next one should be you professer." I smiled this kid is going to be fun to rearrange.

"You shall see what happens to those who...are rude to their caretaker boy. I wouldn't say that again if I were you. You probably won't even survive after your appointment is finished." The boy closed his eyes and my smile grew even more. "Your all going to get new cages tomarrow so we can get more exper...students for testing." If this were true I would have died laughing like the Joker.

**So this chapter was longer than the last two so I'm going to go eat pizza. Well you know please give me review. Good,bad, or just confused reviews are everything and tell me if I should post another story soon.**

**bye~ Robinloverforever53**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so on to chapter 3. Wow can't believe I got this far. So I hope I can make this a long chapter and it's been hard to write because of school and homework. The problem between my friends and I hasn't changed for the better we are still a bit rocky. But enough of that on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

(Robin's P.O.V.)

The ride to Jamie Brooks house was unconfortable no one talked. "Robin does Miss Brooks know we are coming?" I nodded and started to type on my glove computer. "So the kids that went missing were boys and girls or what?" Wally asked and I mentally slapped myself. "Yes Wally bothe boys and girls have been turning up missing from ages 3 to ..." I stopped that couldn't be right. I started to type furiously, that age meant a lot. "Rob whats wrong what age does it stop at?"

"From age 3 to 13." I heard gasps come from Zantanna. "But Robin you and me are 13 does that mean we could get kidnapped?" I looked at her and nodded, everyone tensed at that. "Robin are we almost there?" I nodded and looked at my city I felt better.

"Hey Rob why did Batman give us a mission to us in _your_ city?" I shook my head and kept silent. I could tell the team was looking at me confused. "We are here." We filed out of the bio-ship, the house was well an apartment. She lived on the fifth floor.

We walked up to her door without being seen. Artemis knocked on the door and it slowly opened to reveal a small girl about seven. "Are you here to protect me?" I smiled she reminded me of me and I nodded. She smiled and took my hand leading me in.

The team followed with smiles on their faces as well. She took us to a small living room with a couch and two chairs. "Please take a seat and Robin it's good to see you again." I sat on the couch and looked at her. "Well its great to see you too Jay."

She giggled and told everyone else to sit. "Want any food? I mean being a super hero is the best. When I grow up I want to be just like you Robin!" She jumped on to my lap and laughed. "Well I'll get you something to eat." She jumped off and skipped into the kitchen.

"Dude you knew this girl and didn't tell us?" I shrugged and the whole team looked confused. "I saved her dad a while back and I come over here sometimes to babysit while her dads at work." The team seemed to relax all but Zantanna who seemed to keep watch.

"Robin can you tell me where the knifes are?...oh here they are." I paled and ran into the kitchen, taking the knife from her. "I don't think your dad would like it if you used a sharp knife. I'll help you alright?" She pouted but nodded anyways.

The team was watching from a safe distance seeming ammused at this. "So what did you want to make?" She walked to the table and picked up a box and gave it to me. "I wanted to make this mac and cheese but I can't get the packet open."

"How about we do this, I make the food and you can mix the cheese and mac together fair?" Jamie nodded and we set to work making the mac and cheese in under a few minutes. Jamie got everyone to the table and we ate. We had to make another batch because Wally wanted seconds.

Jamie yawned and Artemis and Rocket took her to her bed. "Well lets hope this is over soon." Wally said and of coarse whenever he says things like that something bad is bound to happen. Sure enough a bomb blows up the front door. A man walks in and looks around searching for Jamie. "Where is she I must have her. She is 'the one' I need to give my master."

"I don't think so after all we are going to stop you." I say and the man looked at me with something I couldn't see. He ran at me and I swiftly dodged it. This wasn't going well Wally and Kaldur were already down. Artemis was next to fall and Megan tried to use her powers to stop him but again that failed.

Rocket,Zantanna, and I were the last ones fighting. "Any bright ideas Robin?" I flipped out of the way of a chair. "No how about you?" Rocket shook her head and hit a wall hard and blacked out.

"So it was you two?the ones, hard headed, persitant, and master will be very pleased. But you will have to wait while I get the objective." He made a move to get down the hall but Zantanna and I blocked him. "If you want her you are going to have to get through us first!" I shout and that caught his attention.

(Mysterious man's P.O.V.)

These teens were getting on my nerves and I had to do what I had to do. I took out nets one for each and threw them. One hit the girl and she went down. One down two to go. The boy was the harder one to get but I wasn't finished yet. I took out a sphere that had blue and red dot on it.

I threw it at him and watched as it exploded. I turned into a purple foam and the boys legs were caught in it. He fell but he grabbed a sharp object and cut himself free. The boy wonder ran to the girls bedroom to give us a little distance.

"I won't let you get near her!" He hissed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Please boy she is the least of your worries right now. What you should be worried about is me!" I charged him and he went left right where I was going. I hit him and he fell into the door,breaking it. The girl sat on her bed with wide eyes as she stared at Robin.

The boy wonder was picking himself up as I threw a net at him and finally got the girl. Three out of three not bad and I am going to get a bonus for this. I grabbed the girl tossing her over my shoulder and walked out the door taking the now unconscious 13 year olds with me.

**Wow took a long time to write and I have writers block right now for my other story ****Depressed Bird**. **If you have any good idea for that story I would greatly appreciate it. Well time to go and try to do another story I'm working on. **

**Bye and stay happy people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have a problem basically no one is reviewing and is either adding me to their story alert or author alert. I really want reviews and I want a lot of them. That isn't to much to ask I know but please this story started my writing. I will be writing and putting up a few more stories but I **_**want reviews**_**!**

**A big mess**

(Wally's P.O.V.)

I woke up with a start and felt pain. My legs were in a net and I couldn't feel my right arm. I sat up slowly but I wished I hadn't, my ribs were either bruised or broken again. I realized that the team wasn't up yet all but Artemis. "Artemis? What happened?" She was staring at the ceiling from the floor where she was laying.

"Wally isn't it obvious we lost that fight and whats worst is I can't move at all." I now understood I remembered that man coming in and fighting us. He must have beaten us all, this wasn't suppose to happen. I thought Superboy at least would have stopped him. But I guess I was wrong yet again.

"Wally he took her. Jamie she's gone and I was hoping Robin and Zantanna are okay." I looked around chairs were broken, the livingroom was a disaster. The kitchen was still intacted, why did he want her? "Hey Artemis can you at least undo the net around my legs?"

She looked about to kill me, and I was ready if she did. "I'll try but I'm not saying I'll be able to." I army crawled over to her and she picked up her hand grabbing the net. She swiftly undid it and then she threw a bag at me. "What is this?"

She smiled and I was really nervous. "It's smelling salt, now go wake up the others now." Still as demanding as usually but I wanted to get out of here. I put the salt under each of their noses and they slowly woke up.

"Wally do you know what happened?" Aqualad asked helping Rocket up and Superboy helping M'gann. "He got away and he got Jamie too what are we going to do now?" Everyone was silent and it was to quiet for me. "Hey does anyone know where Robin and Zantanna are?" Rocket broke the silence and my eyes grew wide, she was right after all they weren't here.

"Do you think they went after him?" Aqualad shook his head and then his eyes went round. "I almost forgot I placed cameras around the house just in case." We soon found three cameras but one was broken.

Aqualad played the footage and the battle came to life showing how each of us fell. The only ones left were Robin and Zantanna. _"So it is you two? The ones, hardheaded, persistant, and strong. My master will be very pleased. But you will have to wait while I get the objective." _The man made a move toward the hallway. But Robin and Zantanna blocked his path and he stopped.

"_If you want her you have to go through us first!" _The man took out two nets and threw them. Robin easily dodged but Zantanna was hit and fell on the ground trying to get out. The man took out a sphere with a blue and red dot and threw it at Robin.

It exploded and purple foam wrapped around Robins feet. He fell and then he took out a bird-a-rang and cut himself free. Robin then ran out of the camera angle. We switched to the other camera. It was positioned to look right at Jamies room.

Robin ran right to the room. _"I won't let you have her!"_ Robin was being a big brother here. We heard the guy say. _"Please boy she is the least of your worries right now. What you should be worried about is me!"_ With that Robin went left and ended up getting hit by the guys body. Robin hit Jamie's door and it broke. Jamie sat on her bed with wide eyes staring at Robin.

Robin was struggling to get up but the guy threw a net on him and Robin fell unconscious. The guy picked up Jamie and threw her over his shoulder as he picked up the net with Robin in it and ragged him from the room.

We changed back to the other camera and saw the guy pick up the net with Zantanna in it and drag both Robin and Zantanna from the house. Then the footage stopped recording. We all were quiet untill Artemis spoke.

"Um can someone tell me what happened?" I forgot she couldn't move and looked down at her. "That guy took Jamie, Zantanna, and Robin." Her eyes wided and she looked away as if ashamed. "We need to tell Batman what has happened tonight."

I picked Artemis up and sped out to the bio-ship to place her on the bed. She grabbed my arm and held on to it untill I pried her hand off. I walked to the front of the ship and ran through what happened tonight in my head. This was never suppose to happen but it did and I was of no help but I will help my friends now you can bet on my life.

**Wow long chapter and an even longer week. I'm so glad the weekend is coming up and I promise I will try to post another story soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted anything lately, I have been busy with school and my birthday was this weekend. It was a lot of fun and I love taking videos of myself and my friends. So I will post videos on youtube when I can. But now its time for the story. This chapter is about Robin and Zatanna after they were caught so ya. The team will be in the next one.**

**Why here?**

(Robin's P.O.V.)

I woke with a start, the dream of my parents always did that. I was on the ground but what I didn't understand was why. I remember the mission but after I got to the apartment was fuzzy. I realized that the ground I was on was cold like how metal is when it's cold.

I got up onto my feet but fell to my knees due to the fuzziness. I was facing a wall and I then turned around. I saw bars and crawled over to them. I put one hand on a bar and stood up slowly. What I saw shocked me to my core, rows upon rows of cages were all over I couldn't see much because I was on a top cage and realized that I was in a lab of some sort.

I heard noises that I knew weren't human at all. I put one hand to my head and felt a bump. Then I remembered that I was protecting Jamieand I was captured by that monster. He must have brought me here. Zatanna was with me and I wondered if he got her as well.

"Robin?where are you I hope you got away." That voice that I was dreading to hear but yet happy to hear, Zatanna. "Zatanna?so you're here as well. Thats great." I could hear her release her breath she was holding.

"Robin what are we going to do? I'm scared to find out what will happen if we stay any longer." I could hear how scared she was. Her dad went to become Naba a while ago and she is still not taking it well.

"I don't know Zatanna I just don't know. But for one thing we have to get out of here." I didn't hear her voice for a few minutes and I got worried. "Robin just get us out of here please." I knew she was scared now and so was I.

I heard an elevator and in a few seconds a man appeared. "Oh so you are up this is going to be fun to do. Mala(ma-la) take the boy wonder first then the girl its time to break their spirits and their physical form." The cage opened and the large man I fought back at Jamie's house came in. "Where is Jamie?"

The man smiled and break out into a fit of laughter. "The girl was a big mess to play with but you see she didn't make the cut. She is gone boy and she never will return." I caught my breath and backed up as Mala came toward me.

Mala threw me to the ground and tyied a rope around me so I couldn't move. "And take his belt and gloves he might try to get free.**" **I was hoping he would forget that but no a mad scientist never forgets that.

Mala dragged me onto the elevator platform and we decended to ground level. I guess he liked to dragged things because he dragged me all the way to the lab. He strapped my wrists to a table and then my legs. I looked like a giant X but I didn't care I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The professer came in shortly after with a syringe full of a blueish-purpleish liquid. "What are you going to do to me?" The professer set the syringe down and walked up to me. "I was told you had strength physically and mentally. I want to test that. If you do I will reward you."

I had a bad feeling about this but couldn't say anything but four words before he put the needle in my arm and I passed out. "I will get revenge."

**Well it took me a while to do this I have been busy doing schoolwork. It is the end of the year and I have exams coming up and I won't be able to post anything for a while. I hope I can do at least one more post before then. But till then goodbye and be safe this summer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's about time for a new chapter for ****Transformed at Night****. So I guess this is it plz enjoy and reviews will be greatly appreciated**.

**Scared**

(Zatanna's P.O.V.)

Robin was just brought to the lab and all I heard since he went in was his screams. I thought he was strong but then again he was thirteen. I sat in the corner of a cage that was designed for animals, I don't know what this guy was planning.

If only I could get out but I don't know any spells that would do that. "Come on girl it's your turn soon but might as well put you into a new cell for the time being." The guy opened the cell and I tried to escape. I didn't get that far, he grabbed my hair when I got onto the platform.

"Oh you don't want to play do you? I am sure you will want to know what is happening to your little friend." This guy was talking as if Robin was an animal and I wasn't going to let him get away with that.

I kicked him in the face and he dropped me to tend to his bleeding nose. I jumped off the platform and landed awkwardly. I ran to the lab where screams were still being voiced. I pulled as hard as I could but the doors didn't budge.

"You will pay for that girl." I turned around just as the guy threw a punch and I hit the door. Before I blacked out I heard a growl from the lab. This wasn't good but I couldn't do anything due to blacking out.

(Robin's P.O.V.)

Pain, thats all I felt as the liquid took affect. I shut my eyes as the pain intensified. I screamed and the doctor laughed. "This is just like the last experiment. Hahahahahahahahahaha, come on Boy Wonder scream to your creator."

I screamed my lungs out and then it happened. I felt my nails grew and they were sharp. The same thing happened to my feet. I felt my teeth sharpen to a point, my ears became like a cats ears. Then the doctor took the restraints off.

I curled into a ball as I grew hair on my body. But I saw this type of hair before, it wasn't hair at all. It was fur and it was coming in thick and fast. Then out of no where the pain stopped and I stayed on my side gasping for air.

"I never thought he wasn't going to be the one. But I did have fun hearing him scream." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I bit him like it was an instinct. He screamed in pain and I jumped off the table and landed clumsily.

I was on all fours which is strange, I never was on all fours unless I was playing with Jamie. I went to speak but all that came out was a growl. I was shocked then I heard a thud and realized that someone was outside.

The guy came in the door and stopped when he saw me. "Sir the girl got passed me." I was breathing hard and saw that the man was bleeding from his nose. I jumped onto a counter in front of the door and saw Zatanna on the ground unconscious.

The man grabbed me from behind my head and half carried, half dragged me out and put me in the same cage I was already in. The the man took Zatanna and brought her into the lab. I had to watch helplessly as Zatanna was going to feel pain beyond imaginable.

"Hey you are you the one that just went in there?" I looked throught the bars to see a cheetah staring back at me. "Well are you?" The cheetah talked! How was that possible, but I sighed.

"Yeah I am." I said and the cheetah lowered his head. "Sorry to say this but you shouldn't be here. I have been here for two years now and all that guy is doing is making an army." I was confused how was this possible. "So um black panther whats your name? I'm Elmer and I'm twelve." I'm a what? A saw a bowl of water in the corner of the cage and looked into it. Sure enough I had black fur and yes I was a panther.

"If you are trying to escape let me warn you. No one and I mean no one has escaped from this place. The only way your going to get out is if your dead."

**Well I know this is short but I am tired and I'm want to go eat something. So please review and have a great summer guys!**


End file.
